my teacher
by darkestangel92
Summary: sesshomaru is her rin's art teacher and she is the student. She entices him and makes him want to do things to her. Does he finally act on that lust for her?


My Teacher

It was a normal day in her art class. They had a project to do by the end of the class, make a painting or drawing from their mind and get graded on it. Mr. Taisho was her art teacher. She had noticed that he looked and came over to her more than the other students. Even though her teacher sort of creeped her out under his stare she loved this class. She draws in every class anyway.

Rin was drawing two people with a heart above their heads in between them. She colored it with pastels.

Her teacher walked over and asked, "What is your background going to be?"

She answered, "I think I'll put in a sunset, a river, and a field behind them."

Mr. Taisho got closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist then whispered, "It'll be beautiful just like you."

Rin was always in the back so he didn't have to worry about being seen behind the easels. It just made his job so much easier.

Rin shuddered and said, "Thank you, Mr. Taisho, but I have to get back to work."

"Don't worry about the project," he purred as his other hand groped her average sized breasts.

She moaned and he said, "Be quieter, Rin, but you have a cute moan."

"Mr. Taisho, you can't do this," whimpered Rin.

Sesshomaru said, "Judging by your intoxicating smell, blush, and rapid heart beat you want me the same way I want you."

She whispered, "You're a demon?"

He answered seductively, "Yes and I can show you so much pleasure no human ever could."

She gasped and Rin put her hand over his to make him grope her again. She sucked in a harsh breath. He was going to have her panting and screaming his name before school was over. He had wanted her so bad since the 1st time she walked into his art class. Her smile shined like the sun, her eyes were a dark shade of brown, and she looked like an innocent angel. He could tell she'd never been touched before.

Rin was only 16 and he was 27. She looked so sweet and delicious. He just knew she was meant for him by the way he was attracted to her.

He titled his head down and kissed her neck. She could feel a tightening pressure in her lower abdomen not really knowing what it was.

He whispered, "I want to touch you."

"I'm all yours, Mr. Taisho," said she.

Sesshy said, "Call me Sesshomaru. This is way past formality for what I am going to do to you."

She took a hand away from his. He spun her around to get a better look at his mate. Sesshomaru smiled with mischief.

With a smile on he said, "When I'm done nobody will touch you, but me, bitch."

She nodded and kissed him. He started unbuttoning her school shirt slowly but surely her white bra was exposed and when she exhaled a deep breath her breasts were shown. Sesshomaru slipped the shirt off her shoulders.

Rin felt exposed even with only her shirt off. His stare made it seem like he saw through her clothes.

She mumbles, "Sesshomaru."

"What, Ron," he asked.

Rin replied, "Touch me, Sesshomaru."

He whispered, "Gladly. Now all you have to do is relax."

Her bra was useful to him since it clipped in the front. He unclipped it. She covered her breasts with her arms.

He said, "Move your arms, "she did, "don't be shy around me rin."

The bell rang and she hid from view. All the other students rushed out for lunch. Once they were out she came out of where she was hiding. He looked at her.

He said, "I've only seen your breasts, but I am guessing you're completely beautiful."

She blushed and asked, "Do we have to do this?"

He went over to the door, closed it, locked it, and then said, "Better now?"

She answered, "Okay, I guess I am a little nervous. I've never done this before or have anyone touch me before."

He walked back over to her and touched her cheek and said, "Don't worry, Rin. It'll be okay."

He kissed her and she kissed him back, but she felt distant.

He asked, "What's wrong?"

She said, "It's just...I don't know."

"Trust me, Rin," said Sesshomaru, "I am not going to hurt you."

"People say it hurts," said Rin.

Sesshomaru said, "Only at first then it will go away. You don't have to be so afraid."

She asked, "What if I get pregnant?"

"You won't," said he.

She nodded and said, "Okay, Sesshy," and giggled.

He lifted her up and she off of instinct wrapped her legs around his waist. He put a hand on her lower back bringing her closer and he took one of her breasts in his mouth. She groaned. He pushed her more against him and nibbled on her. She whimpered from the pleasure.

Sesshomaru put her down and pushed her against a wall but not with too much force. He pushed his pelvis against hers and she moaned. He did it another time, but he didn't want her to come just yet.

He put his hand near the apex of her thighs and moved aside her panties. She was wet already. He was caressing her with his thumb and sucking on her breast. Her breathing was becoming heavier.

Sesshomaru slipped a finger in her and moved his finger in and out of her, then, he added another finger. He hit her g-spot and she moaned loudly. He kept hitting the spot that made her moan.

He said, "Come for me baby."

She screamed, "Sesshomaru!"

Her sweet juices were all over his hand and dripping down her leg. He waited for her to relax a little. She leaned her head against his chest.

He whispered, "Don't relax too much. I'm not done yet."

She was getting scared again. Rin didn't like pain very much. She didn't know what to expect.

He asked sweetly, "Ready, baby girl?"

She said, "Not really."

Sesshomaru said, "Grip my shoulders and relax a little bit. I'll be quick and try to make it not hurt so much."

She gripped his shoulders almost painfully and he rammed into her. She cried out his name and tears dropped from her pretty brown eyes. He took one of his hands and wiped the tears away.

She cried, "If my mom or dad finds out I had sex they'll kill me."

He said, "Don't think about that."

She relaxed and he started to move within her. It felt weird, but she liked it. He sped up, went harder, and deeper. He kept hitting her g-spot when he found it again. Sesshomaru was kissing her and fucking her.

She screamed after a half an hour, but he didn't come yet. He made her come two more times before he finally came. She felt something warm inside her and she also felt it drip down her leg.

She fell asleep on his shoulder. While she was asleep he put her clothes back on and brought her home. When they were done school was over and nobody was there. He told her parents that she was doing extra credit and stuff.

HEHE Extra Credit

R & R please


End file.
